Every Dog Has His Day
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: One shot: Joey is lucky in everything but a right dumbass when it comes to luck in love but.. every dog has his day - plz R n R


Every Dog Has His Day  
  
AN: this is for my friend Foxey ^_^ I don't own anything and Foxey owns herself and I own me hehehe plz R n R and make Raine Raptor happy lol MIGHT have a few errors I was too lazy to proof read lol yesh I'm a moron '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every Dog Has His Day  
  
Foxey sighed and played with a stray strand of red hair as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand. This lesson wasn't one of her favourites and it was also mind numbingly boring and had a teacher with about as much energy as a goldfish.  
  
And if that wasn't enough Joey was sitting next to her with a huge goofy grin on his face as he waved at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Joey had been dropping her hints all week that he liked her as more then a friend and it was getting just a tad annoying for the girl.  
  
The bell rang and everyone flew out the classroom like they all had their asses on fire or had just seen George Bush in the shower. Everyone other Foxey and Joey, Foxey put her books in her bag and slung it over her shoulder while Joey walked up to her.  
  
"Hey Foxey I was wonderin' if yas wanted to like I dunno. go out with me tonight?" Joey grinned.  
  
"Um ok sure" Foxey sweatdropped as Joey did his little 'I'M THE MAN!' dance.  
  
"So I'll pick yas up at say 6?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hmm 6.30?" Foxey mused and the two walked out the class.  
  
"Sure!" Joey said with a grin.  
  
"See yas at 6.30 then!" He turned to walk off when his face met with a doorframe.  
  
"I'm..OK!"  
  
Foxey rolled her eyes again and left.  
  
Foxey got home and chucked her school things down on the sofa and saw there was a message on her answering machine with a small sigh she clicked it and waited for the person to talk.  
  
Message one.  
  
"Um..Hello this is um Ryou Bakura.. Um Foxey. Um.. I was wondering if you had my textbook? Bakura said he didn't burn it.. I um.. rang everyone else..any way sorry to bother you good bye"  
  
Foxey had to giggle at the white haired teens message he always sounded so funny on the machine he sounded like one of those posh and clam British voices that say 'please keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times thank you'  
  
Message 2  
  
"Heeeey Foxey! I can't wait till later! Um that was all I really wanted to say.." Joey said.  
  
End of messages  
  
"Why does this seem like a bad idea?" Foxey sweatdropped and went to her room.  
  
6.00PM  
  
Foxey was now getting ready for the 'date' she was brushing her hair in the mirror and watching the red strands fall over her shoulder with a smile. She was wearing a black top with the word 'Foxey' in shinny font with light blue jeans.  
  
Knowing Joey he wasn't going to be taking her anywhere where she would have to dress like a posh person but she could still dress nicely right? When she was satisfied her hair was brushed enough she went on the computer to kill half an hour and knowing the blonde she was going out with he'd be at least an hour late.  
  
6.30  
  
There was a knock at the door which made Foxey jump as she glanced at the clock and was in shock, Joey Wheeler the very same person who walked into a door frame and once super glued his ass to a chair for a bet was on time? Whoa.  
  
She opened the door and Joey practically fell in after tripping over his shoelace. He held up a bunch of mangled flowers that we can only guess were roses or some form of red flower. Foxey smiled weakly and helped the teen up.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yep!" He chuckled nervously as he pulled a rose thorn from his butt.  
  
Joey handed Foxey the mutated red roses and she went to put them in water. They looked a sorry sight but it was the thought that counted and any sort of thought from Joey was a start to prove he had some sort of a mind in there.  
  
"You look nice!" Joey grinned thinking that comment would just sweep the girl off he feat.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Joey frowned a little she was meant to be all over him, he shrugged and pointed to the door.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be"  
  
Joey wasn't allowed to drive a car since the last time he had he had driven it into a tree in the park when he leaned over to pick something off the floor. His dad was very pissed at him not to mention Bakura who had been sitting in the tree at the time and had fallen out.  
  
The walk was quite enough other then Joey mumbling to himself and Foxey sighing. Foxey let him hold her hand as he pulled her along the fairly dark streets towards a nice looking pizza place. Granted Foxey never knew this place was even here.  
  
They entered the pizza place and looked around. It had an Italian theme to it with the red and white checked table clothes and candles in green tinted glasses along with a few bread sticks. The room was dark and the candles made it seem almost romantic and it would have been if not for Joey's cry of 'Oooooooh'  
  
The waiter showed them to their table and they both sat down smiling each other and for a brief moment it was a good and rather romantic vibe around the place. This was till Joey grabbed the bread sticks and started to consume them in record leaving Foxey to sweatdrop and move away before she lost a limb.  
  
"Not bad ne?" He asked with a mouth full of bred.  
  
"Heheh yeah it is nice" Foxey smiled a little as she saw an innocent sort of cuteness in Joey as he sat there like a small child, food flying everywhere and all.  
  
They had ordered a large pizza with all the trimmings other then the little dead fish things that the authoress can't for the life of her remember their name but she knows they tasted awful. Soon it came and Joey tried not to drool over the nice clean table cloth as the waiter cut it up.  
  
"Joey your tongues dragging on the table" Foxey giggled.  
  
"Oh sorry" Joey said sheepishly.  
  
Foxey was rather surprised to see Joey being polite and making a conversation about more then food or duel monsters and it seemed pleasant. They both found out a lot about each other, like what they read and watched and the music each liked.  
  
Foxey burst into a fit of giggles as she watched Joey try eat a long dangly bit of cheese that hung from his mouth and the pizza. He blinked and once he had managed to eat it he smirked.  
  
"That wasn't funny"  
  
"I know.. It was hilarious!"  
  
After the meal Joey paid for everything which shocked the girl even more he had told her he had managed to get a job and that was his first pay packet. She said he shouldn't have wasted his money but the blonde smiled and kissed her on the cheek saying she was wroth it.  
  
They walked hand in hand through the park and sat on a bench near the water fountain it's calm splashes filled the chilly yet comfortable night like a peaceful retreat above the earth. Foxey sighed but this wasn't a sigh that said 'Dear Ra Joey's a dumbass!' but a happy one.  
  
"Came here so you could howl at the moon?" Foxey said with a smirk.  
  
"Heh funny" He grinned.  
  
"I think it's nice" He added.  
  
"I never knew you were like this Joey.." She trailed off.  
  
"Meh I know"  
  
The wind ruffled his messy hair and she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder while he smiled and looked at the moon.  
  
"But when in Rome.." He grinned and howled.  
  
Foxey burst into a fit of giggles and even joined in.  
  
A few old people happened to walk past and saw the two dancing around and howling like animals and started to rant about 'well in my day' Joey over heard this and with a wild smile he called over to them.  
  
"GET WITH THE TIMES GRAMPS!"  
  
"JOEY! BAD DOG" Foxey said as she fell on the floor in giggles as the old people all looked at each other in other outrage and shuffled off.  
  
Foxey smiled and sat on the grass with her knees to her chest while Joey sat by her and smiled. It had been a nice night and it was a lot more fun then Foxey would have thought, Joey was a good guy and he was worth spending time with.  
  
Joey shyly put his arm around the girl and was surprised when she leaned into his embrace and leaned against his chest. He smiled and mentally sung 'Oh yeah I'm the man! THE MAN!' till an acorn fell out the tree and hit him in the head.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Aww poor puppy" Foxey cooed and leaned back on him again.  
  
The night drifted on neither wanted to say anything that could spoil the moment it was like this. Joey was now lying in Foxey's lap as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head while he ran his fingers trough some of her long silky red hair. "Thank you Joey" She said softly.  
  
"I had fun tonight"  
  
"Me too me too" He said.  
  
Joey turned around and with a smile he kissed the girl and the lips and smiled even more when she let him slip his tongue in so they could have a passionate kiss. The kiss was deep and the two pulled away and smiled at each other.  
  
"Can.. we go out some other time?" Joey asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes I'd love too!" She beamed and hugged him.  
  
~~ End ~~ 


End file.
